It Happened One Night
by LadyofSpain
Summary: The wolves are restless, and Leah is the cause. In a surprising turn of events, Embry and Leah literally hook up. What started as instinctual, morphs into something more. Note: In this story, Jake is living elsewhere with Bella, and Quil and Paul have not imprinted.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: This one shot is dedicated to Silverfires who had faith in me to do Embry and Leah justice. I hope I did. *fingers crossed*

It Happened One Night

 **By Lady of Spain**

 **. . . . .**

What was that scent? It was driving him crazy. Embry sniffed at the air again, and he wasn't the only one—far from it. All of the wolves starting on patrol that evening were becoming agitated and the constant baying punctuated the still of night. With no vamps in the area, their edginess was inexplicable. Sam had all he could do to control the bunch. What was going on?

The reason for their restlessness suddenly became clear as day, when Leah bounded into the clearing, just as restless if not more so than the males.

 _She's mine_ , Paul growled.

Quil nudged him aside. _Over my dead body …_

 _Leah, run!_ Embry shouted in his head, as he stepped in their path.

She hesitated for a few seconds, unsure of what would happen, then raced into the darkness to wait for the victor.

 _Get outta my way, Call. You're my best friend, but all's fair in love and war … and this is war._

 _You got that right; it is, and I'm ready for battle._

Quil bared his teeth. _You think you can take me?_

Paul chimed in. _This is stupid; why do you want her? You've never even been with a freakin' woman before. You won't know what the hell you're doing._

 _How hard can it be? If an idiot like you can master it, so can I, and I'll be damned if I let you get anywhere near her to prove me wrong._

Paul let out a barking laugh. _You're nuts if you believe you can beat both of us._

The hackles on Embry's neck rose, and Quil and Paul were on him in an instant. He was determined to win out. He'd had enough of being relegated to the status of a second class citizen of the Quileute tribe ... enough of being looked down upon as the bastard child of a father who didn't have the decency to claim him as his own. Tonight, Embry would clash with his pack-mates, fighting for his honor and the privilege of mating with the she-wolf. It was a matter of pride.

Embry and Paul were pretty evenly matched, but he knew if he could provoke him, _Mr._ _Volatility_ was bound to make a mistake. And he did … With his teeth firmly gripping the top of his opponent's scull, he tore off a strip of fur from the hot-head. Realizing how vain the other wolf was; he was certain Paul would lose focus and sure enough—.

 _Goddammit, Call. It's gonna take forever to grow my hair back._ Paul lunged at him, Embry sidestepped, and his adversary crashed into a tree, knocking the wind from his chest.

Quil was immediately in the fray, clawing and biting, but Embry wouldn't back down even though his friend outweighed him by at least thirty-five pounds … of pure muscle.

Lahote by now, had gotten his breath back, and the three tumbled about; yips, growling and bloodcurdling howls ringing through the forest. It was definitely time for Sam to step in and break up the fracas before someone got seriously injured … or more likely, killed.

 _This is stopping right now. None of you is mating with the Alpha female. Do I make myself clear? Only the Alpha male can sire pups. That leaves me to do the job, so stand down!_

At his command, Quil and Paul got on their bellies in a display of submission, but Embry would not. _You didn't want her before. What gives you the right to be her mate now?_

Sam walked forward and in the voice of authority, said, _Do I need to spell it out? You know as well as I do._ _It's the right of the Alpha male._

 _Not for long. I'm challenging you._

Quil and Paul were both in shock. _You are in way over your head, Call,_ Paul chided.

 _Maybe so, but the time has come. Sam, get ready to defend your title._

With a ferocity that he never knew he possessed, Embry pounced on Sam. The two whirled about like competing cyclones among the forest bracken, tearing flesh away from bone; the snarling and thrashing creating a sonorous tumult that shook the very trees around them. The alpha was bigger, but the younger wolf was wiry and quick. In the few minutes that ensued, the incumbent Alpha was lying on his back, panting for air, with Call atop the other wolf, fangs poised over the pulsing artery in his throat.

 _Do you yield?_

Sam nodded his furry head, and licked blood that was seeping from his mouth. _Yes._

Embry lifted his paws off Sam's chest, and backed away, straightening to his full stature. _You hear that, guys? Say hello to your new Alpha._

Paul's head shot up, looking at the victorious usurper. _Are you sh**ing me?_

 _You want another go, Paul? I'm game._

He lowered his head down over his crossed paws. _Maybe some other time. I'm too tired._

 _What about you, Quil?_

 _Nah … you always were the brains, Em. More power to ya._

Embry let loose with a howl of triumph, and raced away to track down Leah.

 **# # # # #**

The she-wolf didn't know who or what to expect, only that she was ready to flip out if one of the wolves didn't mate with her soon. The urge was that strong.

She wondered who would win the inevitable battle to claim her. Oh, damn, she remembered somewhere she read that only the Alpha male was permitted to take the female of his choice and father her whelps. Since she was the _only_ choice, it stood to reason that she'd be the Alpha female. That meant—god, no, not Sam. Please, not Sam. Maybe Paul could outrun him and mark her before her ex got the chance to sink his meat hooks into her. Yeah, right—that outcome would be next to nil. All Sam had to do was give his executive order and Paul would be bowing down to almighty Uley.

Maybe she should continue to run as Embry suggested. On second thought, what good would it do? Any of the pack members could track her scent wherever she'd gone, especially now that she was in heat.

Heat … what a gross understatement. Leah was burning from the inside out.

What the hell was taking so long? Her fur was gonna turn white from all this waiting. Either that or she'd spontaneously combust and set the whole forest on fire—one or the other—and neither prospect appealed to her.

 **# # # # #**

Embry's paws pounded the earth, sending dry leaves and debris in a jet stream behind him. He zeroed in on that craze-inducing scent easily, and finally came to a screeching halt; his nails digging into the soft humus. There she was; the beautiful she-wolf. Leah must've been acutely aware of his arrival, because she was ready, her hind legs stretched out, close to the ground, and her tail flagged to one side, signally her intention to mate.

The poor boy couldn't think. He was in a sexual frenzy … anxious, yet exhilarated at the same time. So focused on his impending task, all other thoughts fled from his mind, and Leah's mind seemed to be just as vacant. Did she even realize who it was claiming her? Did she even care?

The mating lasted for hours, Leah demanding more and more from him. Ultimately, they both dropped to the forest floor, exhausted, and fell asleep. Embry coiled his body protectively about his mate and stayed with her throughout the rest of the night.

# # # # #

About time! She sensed his presence, but at that point she didn't care a hill o' beans who was mounting her, as long as he got the job done, and extinguish the fire blazing in her core. Leah kept her mate busy for half the night, joining, and re-joining, and filling the night air with their howls of joy. Good thing wolves had such great stamina. After the fifth go round, they collapsed together in a heap. She closed her eyes, and as she drifted into the oblivion of slumber, she felt her mate enveloping her in the soft fur of his body, enclosing her in a cocoon of safety.

 **. . . . .**

Sunlight streamed through the canopy of trees the following morning. The two lovers had phased during their sleep, and woke up naked in each other's arms.

Disoriented, Leah peeked out from under half-closed eyelids at the face attached to the muscular body she was holding onto. She practically shook with disbelief.

Embry sensed Leah's movements, and turned his head in time to see her bewildered expression.

He was just as bewildered. "What happened last night?"

Her face was contorted; her eyes narrowed in concentration. "I'm not positive, but I think we …" Her hand absently rubbed at the rough scabs on her shoulder, and her eyes immediately darted to the teeth marks embedded there. "Oh my god. It wasn't a dream?"

A wan smile found its way to his lips as he touted, "I guess not, and it was sure good while it lasted, huh?"

Leah sat up with a jerk. "Wait—if all of it actually happened, then how is it that you got here first? I mean … I thought only the Alpha …"

Bolstering himself on one elbow, he told her, "Yeah, well, you're lookin' at him, Lee."

"Whaaaaat! No way! You're tellin' me that you took on the mighty Sam Uley, so you could claim me?"

"Yup."

Slapping him lightly on the chest, she exclaimed, "Damn, I'm impressed, Call."

"Thanks."

"And by the way, you were pretty good last night."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but now, can you do me another favor?"

"Sure, anything. What can I do for you?"

"I'm still feeling a bit twitchy."

She placed her palm on Embry's cheek, stroking it. "Would you mind? But this time, let's stay human, huh?"

He covered her hand, holding it in place. "You sure?"

"Very."

Embry pulled her close, and the young wolf-boy did her proud.

Lying side by his side, facing each other afterwards, she admitted, "I'm glad it was you, Em. You've always been so quiet and sensitive. I like that in a guy. And you know what? You did everything perfectly. Not bad for your first time, eh?"

A bright, red wave of color swarmed about his cheeks. "Really?"

Snuggling back down against his shoulder, she said, "Would I lie about that? You know me, Em, I don't sugarcoat anything. It's the truth."

A few minutes later, Leah asked, "I hate to say this, but, now what?"

He squeezed her tight. "I don't know. I'm new at bein' Alpha. I guess I'll keep you by my side, make sure the schedule's set, and our people are safe from harm."

Helping her up, Embry brushed the bits of dry leaves, and loose soil from her hair and skin. He then helped her with her cotton shift, and donned his own cutoffs.

 **. . . . .**

When they returned to the clearing, the couple was surprised to see Paul, Quil, and Sam waiting there.

With a scowl across her face, Leah snarked, "Whaddya all starin' at, freaks?"

"Some things never change," Quil grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"You said it," Paul added, in a petulant tone.

Sam spoke not a word. He just glared at them, turned and headed home.

Leah walked toward the remaining two, and broke into laughter as she looked closer at Paul.

"What?" His hand instinctively reached up to cover the bald spot.

"Mange? Premature baldness?"

"Not funny, Lee," he hissed between clenched teeth. "Our _current_ Alpha attacked me, and you see the results of his freakin' handiwork. I'll probably be branded for life now— _Bald_ _Paul_ , ugh!

 **# # # # #**

Embry held Leah's hand and escorted her home. At her doorstep, the she-wolf whirled about to face him. "Thanks, Em."

Confusion reigned in his head. "For what?"

"For being your sweet self. You'll make a great Alpha."

"Ya think so?"

"I know so … because you care about people."

He dropped her hand, and stepped back self-consciously. "Well, see ya next shift."

"Yeah, I guess." With that she entered the house.

 **. . . . .**

Embry was a changed man. Sure, he still joked and clowned around on occasion, but the mantle of Pack leader had fallen on him, albeit by his choice. Nevertheless, he did not take the responsibilities lightly.

Leah was glued to his side every time they patrolled together. He was fond of her, and she of him, but that was the limit to their bond, until …

Walking along First Beach with Quil one day, they came upon Leah. Her eyes were swollen and red. She got up from a seated position when she spotted them, and started to run down along the shoreline. Was she purposely trying to avoid them?

He touched his friend's sleeve and said, "You go on, Quil. I've got this."

"Ya sure? This is Leah we're talkin' about, ya know."

"Yeah, I know. Whatever the problem is, I'll take care of it."

"Okay … you got it, pal. But remember, I warned ya." Quil walked up the embankment to his car.

"Leah, wait up!" he yelled to her.

"Go away, Em," she yelled over her shoulder.

"Not a chance," he shouted back at her.

Damn, she was fleet-footed. He was short of breath by the time he caught up to her.

Grabbing her by the shoulder, he asked, "Are you all right?"

Leah shrugged away from his grasp. "Fine—just leave me alone, Call."

"Call? Since when did you start calling me by my last name?"

Averting her eyes to the pebbled sand below, she mumbled, "Since now. So, let it go. I've got big troubles; personal troubles. Is that okay with you?"

She started to walk away again, but he whipped her around to face him. "C'mon, Lee. Let's have it."

"I said, no."

A loud sigh escaped his lips. "Do I have to order you to fess up? You know I don't like to do that. I'm your friend for god's sake. If you can't talk to me, than who can you talk to?"

Her head rose, and looking into his eyes, she burst into tears. "Not here."

"Then let's go to your place, okay?"

 **. . . . .**

Thankfully, the Clearwaters' residence was deserted. Sue was still at work, and Seth was out boating with some friends from school and wasn't expected home until dinnertime. Leah walked in with Embry trailing behind, and flopped down on the couch. He followed suit.

"All right now. What is it? You can tell me anything, Lee."

She shook her head, and fidgeted with her fingers lying in her lap. "I can't. I don't wanna hurt you, Em."

Embry grinned, thinking he could lighten up her mood. Unfortunately, he was dead wrong. "Hurt me? How can you possibly hurt me? I'm a big, bad wolf, remember?"

With one palm over her quivering lips, she raced into her room, slamming the door shut.

This was not good. Embry tried the knob. It was locked, so he began hammering on the door. "Let me in, Lee, or I'll break down this goddamn door."

The doorknob turned, and he heard her as she scurried to the edge of her bed. The door was flung wide open, banging against the adjacent wall. Embry sat down beside her, the mattress creaking beneath his weight.

"Ya mind telling me what the hell this is all about?"

She covered her face in her hands, and whimpered, "You're gonna hate me."

Embry peeled her hands away from her face, and with his index finger, drew her head toward him. Smiling at her, he joked, "What did you do, pour sand in my bike's gas tank?"

"It's worse," she sniffled.

"What could be worse? Don't tell me you fell for one of those nasty leeches."

Her jaw tightened as she blurted, "How 'bout I'm pregnant?"

His mouth gaped open, and he slumped back on the mattress, blinking in surprise. He definitely didn't expect that answer. His response was a pitiful, "Oh."

"Yeah … oh. How 'bout that? Great news, huh?"

"What are we gonna do?"

She leaned forward, staring at the wall, and said, "Don't worry. I'll take care of the problem by myself."

The bed springs squawked, as Embry bolted upright. "Lee … no. Please don't say you're gonna have some quack cut out that innocent baby and fling it in the trash."

"I thought about it, but I couldn't go through with it. This is your child too; it would be unfair to you. I kept seeing this scene in my head; our baby wrapped in your arms, and your face bursting with a smile as big as La Push.

"I also have my own selfish reason—this might be the only chance I have to be a mother."

"You know, there is another solution. We could get married."

"Seriously? Married?"

"Yeah, is that so horrible? I never had a father in my life, and I'm not gonna have a child of mine growing up with that kind of pain and humiliation. So, will you at least think about it?"

She began sobbing again. "Oh, Em, I'm so sorry."

" _You're_ sorry? I think I had a little something to do with it too.

"C'mere, Lee."

He gathered her close to his chest, and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Then, staring at the sadness in her eyes, something stirred inside of him. Embry hadn't so much as kissed the she-wolf since that first night they mated. They were essentially a platonic couple. But had their relationship unknowingly blossomed into something more?

Embry heard her murmur his name and his emotions took over. He couldn't help himself. Leah was there in front of him, helpless and vulnerable, her soft form now clinging to him. His lips sought hers, and before he knew it, they were naked beneath the bed sheets.

He whispered into her hair as he touched her velvet-smooth skin, "I'm in love with you, Lee. I don't know why I didn't see it before."

In a soft voice she responded in kind to his declaration. "I love you too."

This time, the experience was more than filling some physical need. It was heart-breakingly tender and beautiful. It was … well, love.

 **. . . . .**

They got married soon after, much to everyone's surprise, and six months later, Leah was delivered of triplets—two boys and a girl. Embry was a proud husband and father, caring for his children the way his own father should have cared for him.

He thought back to the time when he challenged Sam for the position of Alpha, and the chance to be with Leah, now the love of his life. It was fate that he just happened to be there in the clearing on that particular patrol. That's the time when their love began; and all because of what happened that one night—the night that changed their lives forever.

 **The End**

A/N: I found it fascinating to research the mating ritual of wolves. I have more explicit prose describing it in my story, Waiting, if you're interested. It's Chapter 15 (I didn't want to repeat myself in this story).


End file.
